De gris et de bleu
by Lacrimis
Summary: Petit OS en deux partis sur le thème de la peur, avec Damon et Stefan. Pas d'inceste juste de l'amour fraternelle. Se situe au moment ou Stefan est obliger de suivre Klaus et ou Damon le cherche. Bonne lecture.
1. De rouge et de noir

Stefan s'était perdu, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas été aussi saoul.

Si près du gouffre aussi, gouffre qui perdait a chaque minute de sa noirceur pour devenir de plus en plus attrayant, car tellement mieux que la réalité. Cette réalité ou il n'avait pas tous perdu, mais céder par amour, ou il n'est qu'un noyer de plus dans l'océan de la vie.

Rare sont les gens pouvant se venter -façon de parler- d'avoir tous perdu, mais Stefan se sentait comme l'un d'eux a présent. Il avait perdu sa mère quand il était enfant, il avait perdu son frère par un cruel jeux du destin et son père, de ces propres mains. Plus récemment il avait perdu sa meilleur amie, puis sa copine. Il avait perdu Elena. Et c'était tous ces événements qui l'avait conduit a se perdre lui même, dans une marre de liquide vitale et d'alcool.

L'addiction perdait de sa douceur quand elle vous étais imposer. Le sang et encore le sang, a ne plus se souvenir qui il étais, qui il devrait encore être si la vie n'étais pas une chienne. Sa marche irrégulière devenait plus lente, il sentait que ces jambes ne le porterait plus très longtemps et fit un dernière effort pour se cacher derrière un bâtiment, dans une ruelle adjacente.

Il s'effondra sur le bitume froid et sale, ronger par la douleur aussi bien physique que moral.

Et par la peur, bien sur, la peur. Car si la douleur est insurmontable c'est la peur qui l'empêche de se reprendre. Son frère étais passer si près de la mort, et il s'était plonger dans une panique folle a cette idée, sans réfléchir il avait alors tous céder a Klaus, car mieux vaut avoir peur pour soit que pour les autres. Il lui avait fallut toucher terre pour l'admettre, a quelle point il étais terrifier par le présent; par le futur, tous deux n'étant constituer que de rouge.

Le rouge du sang, le noir de la mort, et le bleu des yeux de son grand frère dans ces rares moment ou ils n'étais pas gris orage. Le bleu, son humanité. Mais il n'y avait plus de bleu comme il n'y avait plus de lumière, juste le gris, mais le gris du bitume car celui de son frère lui avait été également arraché. Son corps devenait raide, comme s'il mourrait sans se questionner sur l'état de son propriétaire. Sa vision devenait flou, il avait si mal, si mal..

Il devait se lever, retourner dans sa chambre et se préparer a vivre une journée de plus en tant que tueur, ou il allait mourir, et perdre pour gagner.

Si mal, sil mal, et si peur. Des tremblements presque convulsifs l'agitait tandis que ces doigts grattait le sol a la recherche d'une issue improbable.

Il se sent soudain retourner sur le dos, une silhouette s'agite juste devant lui mais il est trop faible pour en discerner les contours. Il entend indistinctement son prénom, puis ces mains s'acharnant toujours a gratter par terre sont immobiliser, il entend vaguement quelque chose ressemblant a une réprimande avant d'être soulever et de se retrouver complétement avachie dans les bras de la personne qui l'avait trouvé. Une odeur épicée lui parvient et il ferme les yeux en se laissant aller dans la chaleur qui gagne petit a petit sa peau, savourant le délire que lui avait apparemment offert la trop grande quantité d'alcool.


	2. De blanc et de bleu

Quand Stefan ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'il pense est ''le plafond est propre.'' Dans la résidence ou il séjournait avec Klaus, les murs et les plafonds étais recouvert de saleté, et tous sentait le moisis et le cadavre de plusieurs jours. Ici, le plafond étais d'un blanc immaculé et il régnait une odeur de citron frais et de lilas. Il sentait un regard vraiment pesant sur lui, alors il tourna naturellement les yeux vers le propriétaire de ce regard.

Damon le dévisageait, mais sans austérité, un peu comme on regarde un animal blessé. Stefan ne se rendit compte qu'a cette instant de la main qui voyageait dans ces cheveux, passant de son front a l'arrière de sa nuque. Il sourit légèrement, et referma les yeux, convaincu qu'il dormait déjà.

-Stefan, si tu ne daigne pas te réveillé complétement je vais être obliger de te frapper.

Stefan sourit encore, attrapant le poignet de son grand frère en s'appuyant contre sa main.

-Damon.. Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Oui ? Regarde moi.

Docilement, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son ainé, qui haussait les sourcils, cherchant apparrement le problème de son petit frère. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire léger.

-Il faudrait vraiment que je contrôle ma consommation d'alcool.. Dit Stefan a voix haute.

-De toute évidence, répondit le plus vieux, tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ?

Le cadet mis quelques secondes a comprendre qu'il étais toujours férocement accrocher au poignet de Damon, il le relâchât et ce dernier se pencha sur lui, l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'adosser au mur. Stefan vie la pièce vaciller un instant, avant que le décor ne se stabilise. Le changement de position lui apportait une étranger sensation de... Réalité.

-Sa paraît vrais. Dit-il.

-Quoi donc ? Répondit la voix de Damon, elle aussi lui paraissant parfaitement réel.

-Que tu est ici avec moi.

Damon haussa les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il plongeât ensuite son regard dans le sien pour répondre.  
-Je t'ai trouver hier soir dans une ruelle, et ce n'est pas dommage depuis le temps que je te cherche.

-Mais...

Stefan laissa sa phrase en suspension, il aurait voulut dire ''mais c'est impossible.'' Mais si, c'était parfaitement possible, il savait que son frère le cherchait depuis un moment, il n'avait juste pas imaginer qu'il le trouverait.

Quoi alors ? Il étais vraiment dans cette pièce avec son grand frère, sans menace a l'horizon ?

Il se pencha vers Damon, tendant les bras en quémandant une étreinte comme un enfant. Son frère le serra contre lui, Stefan ne pouvait plus rien faire contre les larmes qui débordait de ces yeux. Il se contenta de renifler en s'accrochant a la chemise de son ainé.

Car si Elena pouvait apaiser sa douleur, la soigner même au delà de ce qu'il aurait penser possible. Damon étais le seul a pouvoir lui faire oublier la peur. C'est pourquoi Damon ne pouvait pas mourir, et le laisser dans ce monde terrifiant. Il avait besoin de son frère.


End file.
